Back to Civilization
by sukairaa-chan
Summary: This takes place right after the ship finds the boys on their island. How will the children act now that they are back within the grasp of civilization? Or are they all too far gone?


**A/N: If you haven't read Lord of the Flies, don't read this! This story contains: Spoilers, confusion to those that haven't read the book, and feels. Lots and lots of feels. Enjoy. :)**

The boys were told to line up at the water line and wash before they came on board the cruiser. Ralph stood still in the water, the salt of his tears mixing with the salt of the sea. After everything, is it finally over?

Ralph looked to his left and made eye contact with Jack. With the mask of paint gone, Jack no longer felt invincible and untouchable, but open and scared. He glared back at Ralph and dunked his head under once more before sloshing through the water and towards the ship.

Ralph watched him go, then followed. As he was walking along the beach, he saw something reflecting in the sand. He walked over to it and bent down, brushing away the sand. Piggy's glasses. Ralph picked them up and stood, surveyed them in his hand, and continued to walk to the ship.

When all of the children were on the ship, they left. They all sat in lines and were told not to move until they were docked. Samneric sat next to Ralph, but didn't look or speak to him. Roger sat next to some littluns and Jack sat by himself in an empty row.

Ralph stared down at Piggy's broken glasses, replaying everything that happened. How will they learn how to live in society again? They killed little kids without a second thought. They painted their faces and hunted, and forever lost themselves to the wild of that island.

Many of the littluns began to get restless and they began to wrestle with one another. Ralph shook his head and rested it on top of his hands. An officer came in and yelled at the kids, to which they yelled back.

Jack watched quietly from his spot, throwing around ideas in his head of what to do. He didn't want to be back with the stupid adults; they would ruin everything he wanted to do!

He growled as the shouting began to rise in volume, ringing in his ears. Now all of the littluns were up out of their seat, shouting and running around. The lone officer grew red with rage and, with a single motion, slapped one of the littluns to the ground.

"I said to shut up you little brat!"

The room was engulfed in silence-except for the small cry of the littlun-and every one of the children stared at the officer. Everyone, except for Ralph, who still had his head on his hands.

Jack stood slowly and glared at him. "You can't do that to him."

The officer glared back. "And why not? I'm an adult an' you're just a kid who don't know nothin' 'bout the world out there. So what I say, goes."

He turned to walk out of the room, but that's when Jack pounced. He grabbed onto the man's broad shoulders and began to bite at the man's neck. The littluns screamed with delight and joined in, going for his legs.

Ralph's head shot up when he heard the man scream in pain. Ralph looked over to Samneric. "We need to help him!"

They both shook their heads, holding each other's hands.

"No, we're-"

"too scared."

Ralph glanced back up to the fight. The man was pushing kids away, but he was bleeding from the wounds caused by Jack and the littluns.

Ralph glared and stood. "Fine. I'm going to go get help, you guys stay out of it!" Ralph ran to the door and looked around, not knowing where the other adults were. He finally picked the right corridor and ran.

He heard the screams of the man and wondered why no one has heard yet. He found a door and opened it, looking inside but finding nothing. He turned and continued to run. He heard someone talking down the hall a ways and he quickened his pace.

He busted into the room and frantically grabbed the first person he could. "Quick! He's hurt, they're attacking him!"

The officers looked at each other then turned to Ralph. "Who? Who's attacking who?"

Ralph continued to pull at the man's arm. "The children! The children are attacking the officer!"

The man pulled his arm out of Ralph's hold and chuckled. "The children are attacking?" He turned Ralph around and pushed him out the door. "That's really funny, now go on and get back there. You shouldn't be wandering around here."

Ralph shook his head. "No! Not without help!" He turned around and began to pull on the man again. "Please sir, please!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Fine, if it'll make you leave us alone."

Ralph nodded and lead the man to the room, but it was quiet. Ralph opened the door and gasped.

The officer was on the ground, a bloody mess.

The man, who Ralph was dragging behind, pushed Ralph out of the way and ran to his comrade's body, kneeling by it. He then looked up at the littluns who were smiling and laughing while playing around in the red pool of blood. Jack stood in front with Roger by his side, both of their faces were painted with the blood of the dead man on the ground.

The other man stood and looked over all the children in the room, a strong look of disgust on his face. "You're children. How could you do something like this?!"

Jack stepped forward and glared at the man. "Because he didn't follow my rules, and whoever doesn't follow them gets this." He motioned to the body.

The man shook his head in furry. "But you're only a kid!"

Jack snarled. "Would you like to end up like him?"

"Are you threatening me, boy?"

"I am. And do not call me boy."

"But that's what you are!"

Jack lunged at the man, but the man grabbed his gun and fired.

Jack stared blankly at them, then fell to the ground.

All was silent and still yet again, then all the littluns began to cry and scream. Ralph stared at Jack's body, the life draining out of him in a pooling crimson. He closed his eyes and felt Piggy's glasses in his pocket. "So much death…" He muttered.

The man replaced his gun and walked out of the room. "Bunch of savages…"

Ralph stepped over Jack's body and sat back down next to Samneric. He held his head in his hands.

The twins looked at him, then stood and took Jack's spot on the row, alone.

* * *

When they reached the dock, all the children ran out and found their parents waiting for them. Samneric walked with Ralph until they found their parents. They said good bye and Ralph went on.

He saw a plump old lady looking around desperately. Ralph studied her, then walked over to her.

She glanced down at him. "Who are you? Ah, never mind that! Have you seen my nephew Percy anywhere?"

Ralph nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out Piggy's glasses. "Yes ma'am, and he was a really good person. Here," He gave her the glasses. "I'm very sorry for your loss, ma'am."

The woman took the glasses and began to cry, calling out Piggy's name.

Ralph sighed and continued on. He saw a couple talking with one of the crew members. They had the same dark hair and eyes as Jack's. Ralph shook his head and apologized to them in his head. They would've been better off without Jack anyhow-with what he'd become.

A man was going up to every person we saw, frantically shouting if anyone has seen his son. Ralph bit his lip and continued on, trying to ignore him. But the man came up to him anyway and, with tears in his eyes, asked, "Have you seen my son, Simon?"

Ralph sighed. He already told of one death and he didn't want to tell of another. He looked the man in the eyes and said sadly, "He's dead, sir. I'm sorry."

The man, stunned at first, backed up and shook his head. Then he fell to his knees and began to cry into his hands. "Oh, Simon, no!"

Ralph fought back his own sadness for this man and his loss.

Ralph walked out of the crowd and over to a giant stone with many names that had lost their lives in the war. He walked to a section and ran his fingers over a name. Ralph closed his eyes, tears slipping out. "I knew you would rescue me, Dad…"


End file.
